Networks contain multiple functions to deliver and modify packets to provide services for end users. Network functions like switching, routing, access control, firewall, quality of service and intrusion detection operate on packets according to a set of predefined network rules. For each incoming packet, a packet classifier may be used to search on a rule-set and returns an action of a first priority matched rule, which may be executed on the packet by a subsequent component in a network.